


8 Months with Jimmy Price

by thenerdyantelope



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sort of fits in with canon, aka i've used my artistic license but some of the show's plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyantelope/pseuds/thenerdyantelope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1732421/chapters/3694964">206 Days with Brian Zeller-Price</a>". After Brian awakes from his coma with a severe case of amnesia, what will it take for Brian to get back his feelings for Jimmy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	8 Months with Jimmy Price

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for [the Prellernet](http://prellernet.tumblr.com/) as a part of week three's prompts (this one's for angst ahahaha surprise). Also big thanks to [Abbi](http://pricezellers.tumblr.com/) for checking this over and motivating me-she's amazing and you should definitely check out her blog!

Jimmy sat in the booth, raising his glass whiskey to his lips and taking a swig, enjoying the burning sensation that coursed down his throat. He had been quiet through the evening; trying not to stare too much at his ex-husbands face as he chatted animatedly to the rest of the team. They’d gone out for celebratory drinks upon solving their first case together as a team of four; Brian, Bev, Cosima and Jimmy. And now, Jimmy had huddled into the corner of the booth, watching the other three cracking up as he tried to hide his sadness.

It had been three months since Brian had come out of his coma; and Jimmy’s life had fallen apart. They’d been back working together for two months now-and as Jimmy continued to hope that his memories would come back, his liquor cabinet became better stocked and the amount of time his spent in the office decreased tenfold.

“You alright Price?” Brian asked gently, smiling at Jimmy. Brian’s sisters (Amy, Rosie and Carlie) had caught Brian up to speed with what had happened in the past seven and a half years a couple of months before, and since then Brian had been being especially sweet to Jimmy. He figured he was a decent enough guy, he must be, he’d _married_ him for Christ’s sake. The problem for Brian came in that he was finding it difficult to make Jimmy actually _speak_ to him; he understood why Jimmy would struggle, of course, but it was very hard to get to know someone again when they barely looked at you.

Jimmy nodded, “Fine thanks Z,” He said in a tone he thought was sharp but in reality was slurred by the alcohol tainting his system, “You?”

“I’m good,” He told him, before checking his watch, “Jeez, it’s nearly two AM. We’d better get going.” The rest agreed, Cosima slinging her arm about Bev as the girls held each other up, giggling as they discussed the advantages of dreadlocks and whether Beverly would look good in them ( _“we could be buddies! They would ‘dread’ us showing up at work”_ ). Brian hauled Jimmy up off the seat and let him lean against him as he dragged the pair of them out the bar.

The girls had agreed to go to Bev’s place and after they’d given Brian and Jimmy sloppy kisses on the cheek each, they stumbled sniggering into her house. Brian (arguably the most sober out the four of them) made sure they’d got in properly, and then turned to Jimmy, “Come on, let’s get you home.”

Jimmy trailed silently after him, concentrating on walking steady through the haze of drunkenness.

“Err,” Brian piped up after a few minutes of aimless walking, keeping an eye on his friend ( _was that the right word? Colleague? Acquaintance?),_ to make sure he didn’t fall into a bush, “Where do you actually live Pricey?”

Jimmy stared at him for a couple of seconds before answering, pain evident in his voice, “Oh, of course you don’t know. Er. Just down this street.” He turned a corner, and remained in silence until he’d reached his doorstep. He reached into his pocket and fumbled with his keys, cursing as he dropped them on the floor before frustratedly trying to shove it into the keyhole.

Brian sighed, and took the key off Jimmy, ignoring the slight buzz he felt when their hands brushed, “I’ll do it.” He barged Jimmy out the way and opened the door for him, pushing it open and letting him in.

The next thing he knew he was being launched at by a large golden retriever. It’s tail wagged as it sniffed at him, jumping up and trying to lick his face like he hadn’t seen Brian in years. Jimmy quickly tried to get the dog to back down, “ _Locard, down!”_ but it wouldn’t heel. It kept nudging Brian   for a fuss, investigating him to see where he’d been. Finally, Jimmy grabbed its collar and pulled it back, “Sorry,” He mumbled, pushing the dog into the kitchen and firmly shutting the door, ignoring the whines that then emitted from it, “He’s not usually that excitable. It’ll um, it’ll be because he’s been alone all day,” Jimmy’s eyes welled up slightly as he tried to cover it with a yawn, “Do you want to come in for a bit?” He asked-more out of courtesy than anything else. What Jimmy really wanted to do was get another glass of whiskey then curl up with Locard and cry himself to sleep.

“Um. No don’t worry about it. Carlie stayed up for me anyway.” Brian muttered, seeing that Jimmy wanted him gone.

“Kay. Er. See you Monday. Cheers for walking me home and stuff.” Jimmy gave him a half hearted smile before watching him walk off and out the door.

Once he was out of view, Jimmy shut the door and let Locard out. The dog bounded to the doorway and sniffed at it, whining for his other owner for a while before finally slumping by it, staring up at Jimmy with big round eyes.

“Not tonight Locard. Sorry.” Jimmy stuttered, a tear rolling down his cheek as he stumbled into the lounge, his hand resting on the table as he reached for the liquor cabinet.

*********

“So how are you feeling?” Alana’s voice was soft. Since she’d become Brian’s therapist to deal with his amnesia they’d become close, his twice weekly sessions were enjoyable and he knew the pair would remain friends once he’d finished his sessions.

“I’m okay. I think. I still have moments where I get confused, but they’re getting less, I guess?” Brian frowned. He went most days without any signs on uneasiness now; he still got bad migraines but otherwise was working well.

Alana smiled, “That’s good. And can you feel anything of the memories you lost?” Her voice was quieter on this one. Brian had been struggling to come to terms with his amnesia-forgetting the man you married isn’t an easy thing to get over.

“Kinda...I guess?” Brian took a moment to pool through his thoughts, “Well, sort of. It’s not like flashbacks or anything, it’s more, I feel emotions towards things and I don’t know why? Like, I’ll happily sit and watch a documentary on god knows what, and I also really want a golden retriever. Neither of which have ever appealed you know?”

Alana smiled, “That’s normal. Pay attention to the emotions and they’ll help you figure out what you missed,” She crossed her legs over and fiddled with her pen for a moment, “I’d recommend a dog through, you can have one of Will’s if you want. Can’t help you with a retriever but there’s plenty of choice.” The joking was forced in her voice. Since Graham had been sent to prison on account of Abigail Hobb’s murder, Alana had been dog sitting for him; it was no secret that she had been upset by the arrest. Brian saw the fact she was offering his dogs to him as some form of progress.

He laughed, “I’ll definitely think about it.” The rest of the session was fairly dull, just discussing plans and how Brian was feeling about his life now.

Once finished, he drove back and flopped on his sister’s sofa and shoved on some documentary about bees, he huddled up in a blanket. He’d been living with Carlie since he’d woken up and hadn’t found a place for himself yet-part of that was to do with the fact that he really enjoyed spending time with his youngest sister; there were frequent movie nights and always a well stocked ice cream freezer drawer. Carlie liked having Brian around too, having a person with a steady wage living with her was an asset given she still in university and finishing her PHD in neuroscience.

“You okay?” Carlie asked, coming in and sitting by Brian’s feet, offering him Doritos.

“Good thanks. You?” He sat up and grabbed a handful of crisps before curling back up.

“I’m good,” She sat and watched the telly for a moment before frowning, “You hate documentaries.”

“I’ve become quite fond of them.” He replied, watching eagerly as a bee pollinated a flower, still confused as to why it bought him such joy.

“Awesome. Bees it is.” Carlie grinned; she adored documentaries almost as much as Jimmy did.

“Yeah. Bees it is.”


End file.
